Mary-Sue-ing
by Kerru
Summary: Okay, this is why I haven't updated Digitally Demeted for a while, anyway, TAITO, probably not very funny, but hey...


Mary-Sue-ing

Okay, I got this idea from reading the 'Fanfiction Hell' page on The Lost Temple Of Ishida. If you haven't been there, go! It's a brill site!! Anyways, this is a Taito story, from both Matt and Tai's POV. Oh, and I just want to let people know that I haven't got the slightest clue what it's like in an asylum, so please don't flame me!! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, after what just happened to me, I hope I _NEVER_ go insane! You wanna know what happened? Well, okay...

Well, Tai and me were walking down Maple Grove, when suddenly we get bushwhacked and I get a sack put over my head. Tai probably got one put over his head too, but I couldn't see, coz, as I said before, I HAD A BLOODY SACK OVER MY HEAD!!! Anyway, I was picked up and chucked into a van. You are probably wondering how I knew it was a van when I couldn't see anything, but believe me, once you've been chucked in one, you'll understand. Then, I think I blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up in a padded cell. I sat up and looked around, Tai was sitting in the corner opposite me and in the corner by him was a girl. She had a bright pink bobbed wig on, her eyebrows were pierced at least five times each. She had studs all up her ears. Her nose was pierced once on either side and had a bull-ring in the middle. Her top and botton lips had silver studs in, giving the impression that you could popper her mouth shut. From the clacking sound, it was a fair guess that she had her tongue pierced as well and was clicking it against her teeth. She was dressed entirely in black. Her hands (The only bit of skin I could see) were covered in tattoos. There was a good chance that she had tattoos all over, along with pierced nipples and a pierced belly-button, but I didn't want to think about that, it made me feel ill. She picked her nose, looked at it with mild interest, then ate it. I retched. She looked up and saw me.

"Oh, Hi!" Tai looked up and relief flooded his face. I bet it was toture having to put up with her alone.

"Matt!" Tai said a little too loudly. He looked like he was trying to refrain from launching himself at me.

"Hey Tai." I stood up. "Where the hell are we?" I asked

"Asylum"

"Oh, good. So long as we're not... ASYLUM!!?" I freaked. What was _**I**_ doing in the asylum?! I was perfectly sane last time I checked!! Tai stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and Looked me right in the eyes. _Maybe I am going crazy_ I thought, _ Coz I'm beginning to think that Tai's eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen....Snap out of it Ishida!! You....you're just confused an...and panicky. Yeah, that's it. I mean, It's not everyday you get thrown in the asylum is it?_

I looked up when that girl spoke. I followed her gaze. Matt was awake!!! I had to use all my self-control to stop myself flinging my arms around his neck. Finally! I wouldn't have to endure that girl picking her nose by myself any more!!! He stood up and looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked.

"Asylum" I told him. He seemed okay, until what I had said sunk in. Then he freaked. I got up and walked over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. Those eyes. Ice blue. Pools deep enough to drown in... I gave myself a mental shake. _ This isn't right_ I told myself_ I don't think about Matt That way. I don't want to!!!Or...do I?_ I gave him a gentle shake. "Come on, it's not that bad. I'm sure it's all just a big mistake. We'll be let out in no time." Hi! I'm Taichi Kamiya, your local Optimist! Matt looked at me skeptically.

"You going crazy?" He asked. I took my hands down from his shoulders.

" Uh-huh." I agreed settling back in my corner.

"Glad that's cleared up." Matt walked back over to his corner and sat down. He began picking at his fingernails, humming to himself. After about five minutes he looked up and stared at the girl, who, from the frustrated look on his face, had probably been watching him since he woke up. "Who the hell are you!?!" He asked, struggling to keep his voice level

I looked at the girl. I'd felt her gaze burning into me for the past five minutes. It was really bugging me. She looked at me.

"Who me?" She asked

" No, Nellie the Elephant, of course you!" I probably shouldn't have snapped, I mean, she was mentally unstable. It wasn't her fault I took a deep breath. "What's your name?" She sat up and grinned

"Mary-Sue Higgins." I exchanged a look with Tai. This was going to be a l-o-n-g day...

After about an hour, I fell asleep. I had a really weird dream. I can't remember it all fully, but what I _ do_ know is that it contained, Matt, A Cat-O-Nine-Tails (A type of whip) and a cannister of whipped cream. I woke up and blinked. I sat up and felt something wet on my pants. I looked down and balked. Either I'd wet myself or I'd had a wet dream about MATT!! The other two were asleep, so I knock on the door to the cell and the guard let me out to the loo. I leant against the mirror and relished the coolness of the glass. I locked the door and took off my pants. There was a sticky white stuff all over them. Which confirmed my suspisions. I began scrubbing the fabric with soapy water. This was all too weird for me. I was really confused. For the past 18 years of my life I hadn't worried about my sexuality. I always thought I was straight coz I had those weird dreams all boys have when they go through puberty. Maybe it was just the effect of that Mary-Sue girl. 

I woke up and Tai was gone. The door to the cell opened a few minutes later an Tai reappeared, looked at me and blushed furiously. He sat back down in his corner. For the next _ five_ hours we just sat there, in our respective corners. Marry-Sue picking her nose, Tai staring at me and me staring at Tai. Mary-Sue stood up and knocked on the cell door. The door opened and Mary-Sue walked out. Tai just kept staring at me, as if something terrible would happen if he stopped. So, I kept staring at him. There was something different about his eyes though...They were, different. I know, I just said that, but they were. There was something in them, something, determined. Suddenly, he launched himself at me, and wrestled me to the floor. He then pinned my hands above my head, straddling my stomach. 

When I got back, I just sat in my corner. I probably could've been more tactful, but I just couldn't help myself. He stared back at me. At some point, Mary-Sue left the room. I just kept eye-contact. His eyes seemed different. Darker. Finally, I just couldn't take it any longer. I lept at him, wrestling him to the floor. I pinned his hands above his head and straddled his stomach. He just stared at me calmly. That threw me slightly, as I had been expecting a fight. His eyes seemed to burn. What with, I wasn't sure, Lust, Love, Anger. At the time, the latter seemed more likely. But I refused to move. I just stared at him. Right into those eyes.

I didn't move. I just lay there, feeling oddly comfortable underneath him. I stared at him. Right into those eyes. Taichi's eyes, his lovely, lovely eyes. This time, I didn't stop the thoughts. I just let them flow. I didn't care anymore. If I was gonna be locked up in here for the rest of my life, then I might as well think what I want, then drive myself even more nuts by fighting myself. Right?

He seemed to be struggling with something. I could see it on his face. He was struggling to keep his expression. Then, he did something I never would have expected him to do...

I...I kissed him. It wasn't a big thing, it was just, y'know, a quick peck on the cheek. _ Really_ quick. Light speed here folks.

I think...I _**KNOW**_ I liked it. And I definately wanted MORE!

He kissed me. Gently at first, teasing, tasting, then more hungrily. I gasped, opening my mouth enough for him to shove his tongue in it. It felt...nice.

He began to kiss back, hard and demanding. I knew something there that I wish I'd known sooner, but glad I'd experienced it first hand, Yamato Ishida is _ undoubtably_ Odaiba's best kisser.

By the time Mary-Sue came back, Tai and I were leaning against a wall, his arm around my shoulders, mine on his knee. She saw us and her face fell slightly. 

"Dammit! I knew they'd crack! And I missed it!" She muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I looked at Tai and smiled. He smiled back. 

I woke up a few hours later when the cell door opened. My head was leaning on Matt's, his on my shoulder. I smiled and poked him awake. He stirred, blinked blearily, then sat up. He looked around and spotted the guy in a lab-coat that had entered the cell. He looked at us and gestured for us to follow him. We waved goodbye to Mary-Sue and gladly left the cell. We followed him into an office, where he sat down behind a desk and gestured for us to sit in the two chairs in front of him.

I settled in the chair and gazed steadily at the man in front of us, trying to stop imagining Tai in..um...well, anyway, he cleared his throat and looked at each of us in turn. 

"I owe both of you an apology." He said finally. "The people we sent to collect the people who were after, mistook you for them." He held up two pictures. One of TK and one of Davis. I exchanged a glance with Tai. He looked like he was thinking the same thing I was. _Why?_ Then something struck me.

"You took me, for _**HIM!?!**_" There was another voice. Tai was obviously also enraged that they mistook him, with his beautiful big bushy hair for the freak with hair that looked like it had been cut by a two year old with a weed-wacker? The man looked uncomfortable. "Why are you after them exactly?" I asked. The man put the pictures down.

"They both have an unnatural interest in, um, Hikari Kamiya. Which we think is reason enough for them to be locked up." I opened my mouth to remark on that, then stopped and thought about it. Finally, I nodded.

"Fair enough." Matt agreed too, coming up with.

"Sounds about right."

When we got outside, I looked at Tai and smiled. He smiled back. We walked back through the park, and stopped and sat on the bench by the pond. After a while, I looked at him.

"Tai-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What're we gonna tell our parents?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope everyone liked that! Oh and to all Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Takari etc. fans, pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme!! I love them, really I do! (Okay, so, Daisuke's debatable, but... Oh, and this took ages to type because for some reason, I kept typing 'Mary-Sure' instead of Mary-Sue. Dunno why.


End file.
